Gigazelle's Zippy Terror Guide
Zippy Terror is a challenge that involves defending the Eternia Crystals against swarms of Kobolds. It takes place in Hall of Court, with several modifications: *No Defense Units are granted *Only Kobolds are present Since no defenses are allowed, strategy is heavily dependent on the player's choice of hero, weapon, and familiar. Choice of hero and gear When determining an effective strategy, take the following into account: '- Hero:' Melee-based heroes such as the Squire, Countess, and Barbarian struggle in this challenge, as close-range combat with Kobolds oftens results in swift defeat. Instead it is recommended to keep your distance by using an Apprentice, Huntress, Series EV, or ranged-based Monk. '- Weapon:' Many players prefer one of the following weapons for this challenge: *Laser Pistol / Crystal Tracker: Strategically using this weapon can allow a single player the ability to defend the entire west half of the map. It has a fast rate of fire in a large area of effect. *Snow Slinger: Though somewhat rare, a fantastic AoE weapon with multiple projectiles. *Retribution: The projectile spread and piercing make this a great alternative to ray guns. *Most Apprentice or Monk weapons: The more projectiles, the better. Melee, single-hit and elemental-only weapons make this challenge much more difficult. '- Familiar:' The Laser Robot's high rate of fire and ability to pierce through terrain and enemies make this familiar outshine many others in this challenge. When choosing a familiar, take the following into consideration: *Ability to damage: Guardians and other non-damaging pets are completely worthless in this challenge. Be sure to come prepared with a familiar who can help deal out damage. *Projectile rate of fire: A familiar that can fire quickly can greatly assist in taking out Kobolds before they come too close. *Projectile speed: Though not a huge factor, keeping Kobolds at bay is much easier with faster projectiles. Similar to weapon choice, melee, single-hit and elemental-only familiars make this challenge more difficult. Combat Strategy Unless you want bragging rights it's much easier to accomplish this as a team, though technically possible solo: *Equip a Laser Robot with maxed projectiles (+2) and max rate of fire (6). *Stand several paces behind the west crystal facing the Defender's Forge with a weapon that splits into several projectiles (a Monk or Apprentice will work) *Adjust your aim so that the far projectiles cross the wooden stairs Your projectiles will hit the east Kobolds while your Laser Robot can shoot through the ledge to hit the west ones. As a team, each player's choice of weapons and familiars greatly varies the strategy involved. Commonly one of these two strategies work well: *Each player takes one of the four paths to defend *One player defends the east while all others defend the west If defending the west side of the map, some players prefer to defend the choke point on the stairs while others prefer to attempt to kill them before they light their fuse. Whichever method you choose, ensure you keep your distance; a single team member dying often means defeat for the entire team. Reward Successfully completing all waves on Insane or Nightmare difficulties rewards each player with the Kobold Douser. It is a flamethrower-like weapon that deals poison elemental damage instead of fire damage. Completing this challenge on medium or hard rewards each player with the Wick Cutter, a Monk weapon. Category:Guides